Alien Hybrid
by thefirefix
Summary: 4 years after Alien Ressurection. Weyland Yutani manages to get a surviving xenomorph that turns into a queen. They've been attempting to breed a xenomorph and a facehugger until one day. They finally did it after months, even though they are aware of the risks about breeding the Hybrid.
1. Birth of The Beast

**XENOMORPH/STORY Idea = BanditIncorporated**  
 **You can check out here channel/UCT6yCzkSSGvnBLUHutSyB7Q**

"Hey, doctor wake up, they want you on level 15"  
I woke up from a restless sleep, i can't sleep with everyone calling me every 2 hours. "Ok, i'm awake man, level what again?"  
"Level 15 doctor" The marine guided me into the dark hallway. The marine then asks me "Doctor, if i could ask, why almost every ship.  
"I think it's for saving energy, electricity"  
"That explains a bit"  
After walking for about 8 minutes i arrived at Level 15. "To the Medical Lab, doctor"  
I opened the door and saw Alan was there. "What now, Alan?"  
"You've did it Tom"  
"Did what?'  
"We managed to Breed a facehugger with a Xenomorph"  
"What!" i got enraged with the news  
"Do you have any idea? It Could... I thought that project was scrap"  
"It was scrapped but you know Weyland"  
"Richard Weyland, son of a bitch. He knows the risks of making that!"  
"He said..." He pointed a finger at me "Fuck that, i'm going to Richard now"

With anger, i walked fast into Level 25 which is Richards, office. Infront of his office. Two guards stopped me "I want to speak to "  
"Sir, i can't... oh wait"He hears his radio "Alright, this way sir" he opened up the door into the light hallway and opened the door at the end of the hallway.  
"Tom! you did it"  
"Richard, you don't have any idea what you're doing right now"  
"What do you mean by that"  
"Richard, i know you're one of my best friends but why did you look into my draft"  
"Because i can"  
"You know the risks, hell. When that Hybrid bursts out of the xenomorphs chest. It will be much more dangerous, much faster and much more powerful"  
"I know" he handed me a wine glass  
"That's why we're learning about it then we will exterminate it"  
"i don't think your Dad's not going to like it"  
"I already told him and he liked the idea" He then pressed the remote on the large glass screen behind his desk. The screen shows the xenomorph in front of an unarmed human  
"Look at this, it's protecting it's host, he could've just killed the man but he don't want to do any harm to anyone" He said proudly  
"Now because this is your old draft. Consider it you got yourself a promotion" He pat me on my back "I want you to study this one" I felt relief for a little bit because he gave me a promotion. Even though i still know about the risks and how bad this idea is. I just want to finish this work and head back home and sleep well with my kids.

The next day. I woke up in my small room getting a notification about the Hybrid has just burst out of the host. I went into the Medical Lab to find 3 other doctors and Richard himself looking at it. "Isn't this fascinating Tom, come have a look" i walked to him and saw the chestburster looking larger than the normal one and a crown on the back of its head. Unlike the queen. the crown is like tentacles that have sharp edges on it's body. "Look at it, it's amazing"  
One thing i noticed from the Hybrid is that it's silent. No hiss, no growl, pure silent. "Is the mic off or is it...?" said one of the doctors.  
"No, it's dead silent. Look, it doesn't seem to be wet. It has a solid texture" The skin of the xenomorph was not wet. The head is smooth but unlike the drone. The head doesn't seem to have the edge. Then a doctor came in into the small room and put started to observe the Hybrid. "It seems that the tail is..." his speech was interrupted with a small growling from the Hybrid. Suddenly the tail develops in a fraction of a second into a blade sharp tail. Slice 3 of the doctor's finger. The doctor screamed in agony as he was brought out and other scientist put the Hybrid into the glass container.  
"It seems like it grows faster than the other's" Richard said while patting on my back  
"You know what should do next, don't you" he then leaves the room.


	2. The Hive

It was 8 in the morning. I got out of the bed and looked into the small computer screen. The hybrid was evolving into its mature size. The scales was connected with the back of its head that forms into a crown. It's tail is longer than other Xenomorph. I then realize the skin peeled into a translucent one. The speed is also incredible, the speed is the same speed as The Runner. I went downstairs to meet with the others about this research.

"So, when are we going to test it near other xenomorphs"

"If you want it now doctor," one of the doctors said

"What I'm actually confused, why does it have most of the genes that other xeno has"

"I don't know, probably the gene in the normal xenomorph is doubled in it so the speed is doubled, the health is doubled and of course the agility is doubled"

"But what about the crown?"

"That, i don't know. A descendant from the Queen?"

"Doctor, where is the Hybrid?" he looks at the glass. All the doctors looked there in shock. The room was dark as a night

"Doctor, what's your order," asked one of the marines.

"Find it but don't kill it" i ordered him. 2 minutes later, 3 colonial marines was standing in front of the doors readying their guns.

One of them opened the door and looks left and right while flashing the walls "No visual of the hybrid doctor"

A small growl came from the corner of the room "Get out!" i screamed to the marine

Then the whole room was filled with red blood. The lights then went on with the Hybrid leaving from It's cover which is directly above the light. As it dragged the body and sticks it between the camera's point of view

"Son of a bitch, put it in the Hive"

The doors inside the small room opened. The Hybrid moves slowly expecting it to be a trap. It moves cautiously to the long hallway filled with small turrets. When it finally came to the edge. It found itself in a Hive.

All the Xenomorph looks at The Hybrid in a cautious way. The Hybrid observed every single detail inside the Hive. It walked through the others as all the other xenomorph moves back as if it is scared of it.

The Queen screamed to the Hybrid as if it is challenging it. The Hybrid observed the Queen moves then learns that its weakness is to hurt it by first hitting the eggs. The Hybrid then hits many of the eggs around it while the Queen screamed in agony. The Queen then ordered the others to attack the Hybrid but none of his drones are doing it. 2 Praetorians then came in to fight the Hybrid. But within seconds. The Hybrid slice both of the Praetorians head with its tails. The Hybrid then walks to the Queen only to scratch a mark on its head. The Queen then make a bow movement as it seems not The Hybrid has all the control.

2 Hours Later

I was meeting Richard in his office

"Fascinating isn't it"

"I don't like this idea Richard, 1 casualty in it's the first couple of days"

"That's why we'll give it to the predators in Yautja Prime, send a pod to that place"

"What if it kills the guys who try to put it inside the pod?"

"Well, we exterminate it of course with the new Third generation Turret"

"It's still in the Prototype stage, Richard"

"I think that's the best idea we have don't you think Tom?"

He gives me a small shot of whiskey

"By the way, have you made the report"

"It is in the draft stage, here let me give show it to you"

"REPORT =

The Hybrid (Young Age)

Height = 9'

Weight = 2.5 Tons

Skin Color = Black, Black-Blue/Translucent

Distinction = -Immense size

-Head crest with spikes like hair

-Longer and sharper fingers and tails

-Connected scales with a crest"

"2.5 Tons, how much is the Queen?" he dropped his tab

"Estimated 10 tons" I replied while getting up from my seat

"Damn, it can even control the whole hive by just making a mark on the Queen itself" We walked out the hallway

"I think it's more than that" I replied "Because none of the drones seem to attack The Hybrid as if it was scared"

"Look, you go get some sleep, you deserve it"

"Thanks, dick"

"Just because Dick is the other name for Richard doesn't mean i like that" we both laugh as i went out of the hallway into my ro


End file.
